1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and, particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) package and a method for manufacturing the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate, and an encapsulation formed on the substrate to enclose the LED chip. The encapsulation is usually formed on the substrate by molding; that is, the encapsulation is formed by filling melted encapsulation into a mold and then being solidified after cooling. Thereafter, the mold is removed to leave the solidified encapsulation. The use of a mold increases the cost of manufacturing the LED package. The waiting of time for the melted encapsulation to be cooled is time-consuming, which decreases the manufacturing efficiency of the LED package. Finally, the removal of the mold may cause a damage to the solidified encapsulation if the operation is not carefully proceeded.
What is needed is an LED package and a method for manufacturing the LED package which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.